Chad Coleman
Bürgerlicher Name Chad L. Coleman Manchmal auch benannt als Chad L. Coleman Körpergröße 1,80 m Sternzeichen Virgo Filmografie *Treadwater (TV Series) (filming) ... Osei (2019) *The Expanse (TV Series) ... Col. Frederick Lucius Johnson / Fred Lucius Johnson (2015-2018) *The Orville (TV Series) ... Klyden (2017) *Michael Jackson: Searching for Neverland (TV Movie) ... Bill Whitfield (2017) *The Black Ghiandola (Short) ... Tanner Alonso (2017) *Die Goldbergs (TV Series) ... Leon Schmion (2017) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (TV Series) ... Z (2010-2017) *Arrow (TV Series) ... Tobias Church (2016) *Freakish (TV Series) ... Coach (2016) *Roots (TV Mini-Series) ... Mingo (2016) *Family Guy (TV Series) ... African Gunman (2013-2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Tyreese Williams (2012-2015) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... A.J. Martin / Prison Warden (2003-2014) *Crazy Little Thing Called... 'Ships (Short) ... Mr. Anders (as Chad Coleman) (2014) *Habeas Corpus (Short) ... Ray Jr. (2013) *I Hate My Teenage Daughter (TV Series) ... Gary (2011-2013) *Cinemanovels ... Parking Cop (as Chad Coleman) (2013) *Cult (TV Series) ... True Believer #4 (2013) *Life, Love, Soul ... Earl Grant (as Chad Coleman) (2012) *Shattered Pitch (Short) ... Sammy (as Chad Coleman) (2012) *Burn Notice (TV Series) ... Brady Pressman (2012) *Electric City (TV Series short) ... Manny (2012) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Malcolm Ford (2012) *Buzz Aldrin, wo warst du in all dem Durcheinander (TV Mini-Series) ... Carl (2011) *Kill the Boss ... Bartender (Dive Bar) (2011) *Good Man (Short) ... Good Man (as Chad Coleman) (2011) *The Green Hornet ... Chili (as Chad Coleman) (2011) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Carter Wright (2010) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Darryl (2010) *In Plain Sight - In der Schusslinie (TV Series) ... Ricky Dupree / Ricky Dumont (2010) *Boldly Going Nowhere (TV Movie) ... Cobalt (2009) *Left 4 Dead 2 (Video Game) (2009) *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony (Video Game) ... K109 The Studio Imaging (voice, as Chad Coleman) (2009) *The Forgotten - Die Wahrheit stirbt nie (TV Series) ... Ray Perkins (2009) *Terminator: S. C. C. (TV Series) ... Queeg (2009) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Kevin Landau (2009) *Life on Mars (TV Series) ... Suede (2008) *Grand Theft Auto IV (Video Game) ... K109 Imaging / Commercial (voice, as Chad Coleman) (2008) *New Amsterdam (TV Series) ... Lt. Bobby Graham (2008) *The Wire (TV Series) ... Dennis 'Cutty' Wise (2004-2008) *Wifey (TV Movie) ... Parnell (as Chad Coleman) (2007) *Bully (Video Game) ... Officer Williams (voice, as Chad Coleman) (2006) *Confessions ... Darius (as Chad Coleman) (2006) *50 Cent: Bulletproof (Video Game) ... Booker (voice, as Chad Coleman) (2005) *The Warriors (Video Game) ... Police (voice, as Chad Coleman) (2005) *Carlito's Way: Rise to Power (Video) ... Clyde (as Chad Coleman) (2005) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) ... Williams (2005) *Brother to Brother ... El (as Chad Coleman) (2004) *Die Straßen von Philadelphia (TV Series) ... Lafonso (2003) *Springfield Story (TV Series) ... Moses (2003) *The End of the Bar ... Dr. Scott Rosen (as Chad Coleman) (2002) *Monday Night Mayhem (TV Movie) ... O.J. Simpson (as Chad Coleman) (2002) *Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (TV Series) ... Lamar / Grissom (1999-2001) *Revolution #9 .. Night Nurse (as Chad Coleman) (2001) *The Gilded Six Bits (Short) ... Joe (as Chad Coleman) (2001) *Saturn ... Orderly (as Chad Coleman) (1999) *Ein Pastor startet durch (TV Series) ... Buster (1998) *New York Undercover (TV Series) ... Shoop / Kevin Gray (1994-1996) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Weiner / Henry (1994-1995) *New York Undercover Cop ... Iceman (as Chad Coleman) (1993) *Here and Now (TV Series) ... Roland (1992) Art Department *Catherine's Story (TV Movie) (art department - as Chad Coleman) (1998) Soundtrack *The Walking Dead (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Infected (2013) ... (performer: "I've Got You Under My Skin" - uncredited) (2013) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Himself *Drop the Mic (TV Series) ... Himself (2018) *The Expanse: Expanded (TV Movie) ... Himself (2016) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / Tyreese Williams (2016) *Roots: Die Doku zur Serie (TV Special) ... Mingo (2016) *Roots: Die Geschichte der Sklaverei (TV Special) ... Mingo (2016) *Captain Kyle's Cosplay Spotlight (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Nunca es tarde (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *The Playboy Morning Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - 'Tyreese' / Himself (2013-2015) *Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) ... Himself - Law & Order: SVU (2014) *The Rich Eisen Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *Larry King Now (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2014) *AXS Live (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *MKP Celebrity Talk (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2010) *Independent Lens (TV Series documentary) ... El (2005) Archive Footage *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Tyreese Williams (2014-2016) Videospiel *2008 GTA IV *2009 Left 4 Dead 2 Auszeichnungen *Theatre World Award Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2015 - What Happened and What's Going On (2015) ... Tyreese Williams 2014 - Coda (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - Crossed (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - Self Help (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Slabtown (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Four Walls and a Roof (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - Strangers (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - No Sanctuary (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - A (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - Us (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - The Grove (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - Alone (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Still (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Claimed (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Inmates (2014) ... Tyreese Williams - After (2014) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) 2013 - Too Far Gone (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Dead Weight (2013) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Live Bait (2013) ... Tyreese Williams (credit only) - Internment (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Indifference (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Isolation (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Infected (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - Prey (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - I Ain't a Judas (2013) ... Tyreese Williams - The Suicide King (2013) ... Tyreese Williams 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Tyreese Williams en:Chad Coleman Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5